


I Know Better Than To Ever Call You Mine

by HelloitsVehere



Series: The Trashcan ✖ [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Shane Madej, Unhealthy Relationships, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: Ryan had a bad night. Shane's there.





	I Know Better Than To Ever Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. My first smut ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴
> 
> I'm not gonna focus on the sex part much, just them having feelings ヽ(・ε・｀)
> 
> "Let’s Fall in Love for the Night" by FINNEAS  
(https://youtu.be/6EaJ6J_BVCk)
> 
> "I love it when you talk that nerdy shit  
We're in our twenties talking thirties shit  
We're making money but we're savin' it  
'Cause talking shit is cheap and we talk a lot of it"

Ryan slammed the door to their flat a bit too loud at 2 am.

Shane was working on his laptop on the sofa, the side lamp low when Ryan furiously take off his shoes. He chuckles when the little guy almost trips over the thread. Ryan gazes at him, upset in his eyes. Shane doesn’t need to wait for him to make his way to Shane’s lap, pushing his work aside.

This is gonna be one of _ those _ nights.

They learned. What strings to pull, whatnot. The signs of their normal banter and secret hinted inside. When they wanted to talk or when they want something more.

Mainly, it gonna be Shane’s offer. Ryan just in his head so much that Shane just has to start the engine for him then letting Ryan take the wheel. Even when he said he’s ‘not in the mood’, Shane’s familiar with his lies. Shane really just got off about Ryan riding him when he’s annoyed about work, then, letting him takes control when Shane got riled up. The believer is good at that, being all bossy at first then melts under Shane’s instructions. It’s a thing he has, apparently.

They have this balance between friends and benefits by now, almost months already. However, Ryan seemed a trifle hard with his kissing more tonight, when it only takes them a peck to know the deal. “Hmmph- _ Ryan _ ”  
  
“Hm”

He gets ignored by another flinty kiss. Ryan’s hand creep up his spine, exposing the skin along its way. Welp, if they’re doing this, let just do it then. Shane steadies himself, throwing the fabric material barrier straining his semi aside. He was about to take off his tops, until Ryan stops him with one more osculation.

Leaving the shirt on, he begins to wrestle back. Attacking Ryan’s mouth with his tongue, the man let out a breathy moan as he basically swallows Shane down to his throat. There is something strangely tender about having his hoddie on, the warmth of wool pressed up to Ryan’s long sleeve shirt.

Ryan takes his jean’s off, alongside his boxers, dick making a line under his undies. He reaches the lube beside their drawer while smooching Shane, multi-task to save their time. They’re in some lazy missionary position now, with the smaller under Shane. The air soak with their washing powder, cologne all mix to one fragrance of sex. It was hot and heavy, just like the other times they were filled with lust. That what Shane was thinking of, until Ryan’s sniffle makes him stops halfway rubbing lubricant on his cock.

He looks up to find Ryan still rest on his back, headrests on the arm panel, his hair flat on his forehead. With the backlit, he can’t make out much of the boy’s face. But Ryan hasn’t used the safe word yet, his hand stayed curling the hem of his shirt.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Hm”

Despite the odd behavior, Shane believes it was just another day of paperwork and base on Ryan’s hand pulling him down by his sleeves, he should concentrate on the main task. Ryan’s leg placed on Shane’s thighs. The bigger seemed shyer when he sees that Ryan is wet and open for him, his limb is shaking with need.

Shane slowly moves forward, enter Ryan slowly yet still make him hiccups from the stretch. Ryan always wanted to take all of him in one go, the challenge is yet to accomplish. Shane’s hand settled on the cushion, set a leisurely pace.

He was lost in the tightness and sweltering of Ryan, up until he notices the other has been quite, stifle his usually loud moans by pressing his palm over his mouth.  
  
Shane thought he was tongue-tied by the downtempo sensation he’s giving, so he snaps his hips by surprise. Expected to hear a sob or a cursed, he’s daze by Ryan’s soundlessness, breath only hitched once in his throat. Shane’s pretty sure he memories Ryan’s prostate correctly. Is he testing Shane right now? Shane continues with his hard thrusts, determined to break Ryan as his leaking member slapping against his stomach with every thrust of their hips. Ryan’s hand is still holding tight on his shirt while the other compresses his noises

They usually do this quick, hard and fast to get the job done. After all, they’re just each other’s helper. Their game can change by certain rules for sure but the one that hasn’t change is: ‘Falling in love’. Shane is out finding the perfect one, Ryan is too. They only find each other when their mind and body is full of sexual appetite and leaves when they're satisfied.

A sold minute of skin slapping against skin, Shane linger his motion. The grip like vises is truly sensational, but he can’t enjoy it if his pal here is tight-lipped instead of letting out cute babbling like normal.

Suddenly, Shane finds the hand that till now still clung to the sofa tangle around Ryan’s shaky one. His breath is heavy around his free mouth, the other palm still at his hip bones. Shane studies Ryan’s face, wondering what he wanted right now. Ryan just nervously breaks eye contact, staring to his right.

He purses around Shane’s hand, still not meeting his vision. With the moonlight now creep over the window, Shane can see wetness on the smaller’s cheeks. How long has he been crying?

“You need to stop?”

Ryan shakes his head, his grasp stiffer. Shane moves their fists upward, set them next to Ryan’s crown, their body is closer now. He doesn’t know what kind of ‘holding hand kink’ this is but he can sense Ryan’s hole narrow, his shaft dribble more pre-cum on his stomach and shirt. Ryan keeps his view on their hands knotted together, shedding more tears.  
  
Ryan isn't used to telling his intentions out, like his list of secrets kinks. But, if he wanted some romantic, cheezy jazzing, he could just _ask_. They've done way, _way _more dirty stuff than this. Whatever sentimental shit this is. Ryan _is_ a prideful guy, Shane gets that. Being all tough in haunted places and dealing with extra work from Buzzfeed. But he's Shane's pal, with all the sex stuff aside, their still best friends that got each other's back, sharing popcorn and horror movie CDs. He could just _ask_.  
  
Unless this is about something more. Something more real, more factual. Something they never have in this relationship. Something other than a biological urge and physical starve.   
  
Feelings.  
  
Shit.

His hand gets a hold of Ryan's, the inside is sticky and humid with the rest of the lube. Which, ew. However, they squeeze like they haven't in years. Ryan's dark digits found its way to Shane's pale knuckles, digging down with his blunt fingernails. The contract is breathtaking, it sends an electric volatile glow down his spine as his heart heat up in his rips. His lips contact with Ryan's forehead, laying a careful pat there. It's smooth, glossy with sweat. He never used to has tactile sensation when he's bottom out before, it was just mostly the hold of Ryan's back, femur, anywhere to get them climax.  
  
Shane has seen people do this in porno, well, in this case, romantic movies. His other hand gets a hold of Ryan’s upper leg, still nosing Ryan’s chin. Shane showers his neck with small, gentle touches. Ryan finally let out a self-conscious laugh, it’s one of the best things Shane heard in bed. Other than his begging of course.

Is this what people experience during sex? It's so... wonderful. His heart feels full. he satisfying and pleasurable coziness other than libido blaze from his belly to the chest. It creates this fluffy affection with every procrastinate thrust. Everything is so hazy, so perfect being painfully slow. They only wordlessly exchange during their intercourse, giving looks back and forth to get the message, let the obscene wet sounds talk for them. But now it's all hushed, he can hear Ryan's heartbeat in his ears, sense his mouth murmur inaudible ramble on his skin. Shane kisses away Ryan's features dammed with droplets.

The skeptic restarts the lost movement softly while sprinkling kisses all over Ryan’s face, neck, chest. It’s what they call ‘love-making’ he assumed. Ryan rises up, capturing Shane’s mouth with a sweet kiss, they’ve never mid-roll delightful ads in their scenes like this before, but it was pleasant. As Shane pulls back, a string of saliva connects their red-swollen lips. Ryan smiles, regardless of the tears still falling down. He's gorgeous under Shane's eye.

Then Shane realizes, he always looks good. When he's scared and all workup, when he's tired and grumpy, when he's neck-deep to the computer to perfect editing. Or just him being him, with the California sunshine excitement on his face as the Lakers score. He hasn't found a girlfriend nor a boyfriend yet, keep getting caught up with random people just to fall out of love again. Cause he realizes, he loves this man right here. With his stupid theories and weird personality as him.

“I love you”

They can talk about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments is everything to me!


End file.
